


Cover for "Performance In a Leading Role"

by leoncharme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, M/M, fiction cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book cover for "Performance In a Leading Role" by Mad_Lori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Performance In a Leading Role"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts), [subetsarana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subetsarana/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Performance In a Leading Role" by Mad_Lori and its translation by subetsarana  
> Second version - http://cs616030.vk.me/v616030734/12b21/GtwykcUJ4u4.jpg


End file.
